enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
EE93's Friends
When EE93 first created his series in 2011, EE93 had to do all the characters' voices. He invited several anonymous people from his town and school to voice the characters, and some still voice characters to this day. They are referred to as EE93's Friends. Voice Actors and Characters *'Olivia Clavel-Davis:' Marion *'Conor Bell:' Hiro (Mavis and the Tornado - Henry and Kurt) and Neville *'Craig Evans:' The Fat Controller, Murdoch, and The Actor *'Lois Stival:' Daisy (Season 1-Season 2) *'Margaret Schiller:' Madge and Wendy *'Sean Carney and Jack Janson:' Mighty Mac (Two Hearts Burn Together-All the World's a Stage) *'Madeleine Michaud:' Jenny Packard and Moxie Balderdash *'Robert Branwood:' The Thin Controller *'Matt Tribble:' Oliver, Proteus, Porter, and Rocky (Marion Saves the Day only) *'James Atherlay:' Hector and a Lumberjack *'Watson:' Watson *'Eric Bass:' Stanley, Connor (Aura of Menace only) *'John Muste:' Donald and Douglas (Season 3 onwards), Harold, Carlo Debris, and Ricky Mason (Thomas and the Fortune Teller onwards) *'Amelia Marino:' Roxanne Sam (Swashbuckler only) and Rosie (Lift Bridge-Derek and the Two Faced Engines) *'Gwyneth Brinkley:' Emily (Logan Leaves his Mark only) *'Micheal Evans:' The Small Controller *'Jared Kelly:' Avon Sharp *'Joel Almand:' Richard Hatt (Perhaps He's Got a Corset only) *'CJ Kennedy:' Burnett Stone *'James Moore:' Spencer *'Nigel Cyril:' Spitzer *'Tessa Duke and Kira Maddox:' Annie and Clarabel (Dodge only) *'Alana Herlands:' Isobella and Rosamund "Roz" Hatchet *'Adam Abrahart:' The Scrap Engine *'Julia Castle:' Caitlin *'J.P Bollete:' BoCo *'Shannon McNamara:' Mavis *'Rod Gerdsen:' General Zen *'Richie Damico:' Donald and Douglas (Scruff's Scaffolding only) *'Annie Curtis:' Catherine, Duchess of Hamilton and a Nudist *'Tom Niemann:' Ryan *'Abby Salzberg:' Belle *'Paul Hansom:' Vegard and Winston *'Will Champion:' Patriot and Walter Richards *'Patrick McCarthy:' Walter Richards (Swashbuckler only) *'Michael McCarthey:' Culdee (Culdee Fell only) *'Dylan Radigan:' Rocky (Culdee Fell onwards) and Lars *'Abbey Eichorn:' The Voice of No One in Particular *'Sam Morales:' Victor (Blunderbuss-Culdee Fell) *'Christine Stemmer:' Daisy (Season 3) *'Julian Risetto:' George and Smudger *'Torera Fagbenle:' Lady *'Milena Lonardoni:' Gina *'Marcus Yamamoto:' Hiro (Thomas and the Fortune Teller onwards) *'Luke Ryan:' Luke (Thomas and the Fortune Teller onwards), Wilbert (Cab Over Wheels onwards), Sixteen *'Kirsty Edwards:' Clarabel (Thomas and the Fortune Teller onwards) *'Rosie Curtis:' Elizabeth *'Jacob Henjes:' Stephen *'Aiden Chan:' Blue Mountain Workman *'Rachel Huely:' Asbestos, Rosie (James Goes On A Streak Onwards) *'Thom Niemann:' James (James Goes On A Streak Onwards) *'Phyllis McGeehan:' Madame Pygolampida *'Ryan Hagan:' Glynn As well, the original Greg and Lars were voiced by friends of EnterprisingEngine93, but have not been credited yet. Other roles Enterprisingengine93's friends often help with the production of some episodes, such as pulling strings and such. Others have written and produced pieces of music for the series. Go Pro Scenes: Scott Nolasco bespingaurdstudios Music: Caleb Grant Jared Kelly https://soundcloud.com/thedeadlymantis Aiden Chan https://www.youtube.com/user/redpimpledasparagus Evelyn Cools https://www.youtube.com/user/EvelynCools Characters File:Arry and Bert.jpg|'Arry and Bert File:SwashbucklerCredits8.png|The Fat Controller File:Caitlin the Castle Railtour Engine.jpg|Caitlin File:BoCo.jpg|BoCo File:Screen Shot 2017-05-04 at 9.43.01 PM.png|Mavis File:Daisy.jpg|Daisy File:Lady snow shed den.jpg|Lady File:Gina revamped .jpg|Gina File:Donald and Douglas.jpg|Donald and Douglas File:Emily the sterling engine.jpg|Emily File:Swashbuckler57.png|The Small Controller File:Ryan.jpg|Ryan File:Belleintheforest.png|Belle File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.32.27 PM.png|Vegard File:Winston.jpg|Winston File:annieandclarabelle.png|Annie and Clarabel File:Lars and Greg.jpg|Greg and Lars File:Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Wendy Winch-House.jpg|Wendy File:GrimMessengersofDoom31.png|Patriot File:Walter Richards and Culdee.jpegWalter Richards File:CuldeewithhisDriver.PNG|Culdee File:Hey it's Rocky the Crane.jpg|Rocky File:HaroldHelicopter.png|Harold File:SwashbucklerCredits1.png|The Thin Controller File:SwashbucklerCredits3.png|Carlo Debris File:SwashbucklerCredits6.png|Roxanne Sam File:SwashbucklerCredits9.png|The Small Controller File:SirMason.png|Ricky Mason File:Neville in a place.jpg|Neville File:Hiro.jpg|Hiro File:Marion15.jpg|Marion File:The Actor.jpg|The Actor File:Oliverbeach2.png|Oliver File:Elizabeth .jpg|Elizabeth File:Stephen 1.jpg|Stephen File:Madame Pygolampida.PNG|Madame Pygolampida File:Wilbert at an angle .jpg|Wilbert File:16 .jpg|Sixteen File:Glynn Baby .jpg|Glynn Category:Voice Actors Category:Production Crew